Ikuro Hashizawa
|-| OVA = |ja_kanji = 橋沢 育朗 |birthname = |namesake = |age = 17''Baoh Chapter 2: The Extermination Order'' |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |nation = |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Brown Black |eyes = Blue Yellow |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Baoh VOL.1 Ch.1 |mangafinal = Baoh VOL.2 Ch.4 |animedebut = Baoh (OVA) |gamedebut = ''All Star Battle'' (PS3) |voiceactor = Hideyuki Hori |occupation = Student}} , also known as , is the protagonist of Baoh: The Visitor. A teenager, Ikuro is kidnapped and transformed into the bioweapon "Baoh" by the Doress Laboratory. Ikuro is notable for being the only non-''JoJo'' character featured in the 2013 fighting game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle. Appearance Ikuro is a teenage male of average height and medium build. He has full-bodied hair of medium tone. As Baoh, the bioweapon, Ikuro's skin takes on a bluish hue. The region surrounding his eyes is cracked, as though a shell, revealing a dark or shadowy interior, while his eyes shine out. His hair is swapped for a flowing mass of long strands of what appears to be flesh; while the height of his forehead is embedded a vertical oval emanating light, surrounded by black. Personality Due to his amnesia, Ikuro knows very little about his past. He is a rather friendly individual, but he is willing to do illegal things to keep himself alive, such as stealing a person's bike. He has a strong bond with Sumire and was willing to risk his life to save her. As a Baoh, he is extremely violent and amoral, willing to kill whoever or whatever threatens him. Abilities Baoh Armed Phenomenon When Ikuro's body is attacked (such as during his near death at the hands of Number 22), it transforms by means of the |Baō Āmudo Fenomenon}}, covering its body in a protective armor that granting the body superhuman strength and healing, which he can also use to heal others. As a Baoh, Ikuro displays other abilities. Attacks * : Allows him to secrete corrosive enzymes from his hands, melting through metal and human flesh. * : Produces two blades formed from hardened skin tissue coming out of his arms that can slice through nearly anything. Kars' blade was based on this attack. ** : The blades can detach from his arms and be used as projectiles by shouting "Saber Off". * : It turns Baoh's hair into needle-like projectiles that burst into flames due to their altered chemical composition upon contact with the targets body heat. * : Baoh's most powerful ability. Where his body producers upwards of 60 thousand volts of electrical energy with the same method as an electric eel, powerful enough to power a laser cannon. Video Games ''All Star Battle'' (PS3) Ikuro appears as Baoh as the final DLC character released for this game; accompanied by a Campaign set centered around him. He also appears in an extra battle in the JoJolion Story Mode chapter. In the overseas release of the game, he was released in the first public DLC pack on May 14, 2014 along with Lisa Lisa and Part 3 Joseph Joestar, earlier than his Japanese release date. As Ikuro is unable to speak in his Baoh form (only capable of repeated battle cries of "BARU!" as well as general roars), he is accompanied by the game's narrator calling out the names of his attacks along with descriptive phrases. However, Ikuro will call out the game's name on the title screen in his human voice, and briefly speaks lines, also in his human voice, during his special mirror match intro and during match victories. Moveset Ikuro's moveset revolves around Baoh's special abilities. While he has much lower-than-average health, exclusive to Ikuro is the "Baoh Armed Phenomenon" Style, which grants him health regeneration starting at 75% health, its effect boosted every 25% he loses. * Scent of Murder: This skill goes into effect when Ikuro's opponent activates certain enhancing effects and powered-up states (Rumble Mode, the Pillar Men's Modes, Giorno Giovanna's Gold Experience in Requiem Mode, etc). The time frame at the beginning of Ikuro's guard where he may trigger a Stylish Dodge is increased. * Astonishing Leap: Ikuro bounds high into the air. This skill can be used to evade attacks or set up attacks from the air. * This is Baoh!: Consuming 1/8th of the Heart Heat Gauge, Ikuro gains super armor during his next ability at the press of the Style button. * Baoh Melting Acid: Ikuro lunges forward and reaches out. If he hits the opponent, he'll lift them up by the face and unleash Baoh Meltedin Palm Phenomenon, before slamming them into the ground. * Baoh Hardened Saber: Ikuro uses Baoh Reskiniharden Saber Phenomenon, with the resulting attack changed depending on the attack button inputted. ** If Light, Ikuro lunges forward, blade out, to slice through the opponent. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** If Medium, Ikuro leaps forward a considerable distance and performs a slash while flipping, leaving the opponent stunned. If spaced properly, using this can cause Ikuro to pass over his opponent. Against human players, this version can bypass blocking due to him having changed to their other side right before the attack is released (a "cross-up"). This will result in them simply walking into the attack if they attempt to guard against it. A middle attack that can only be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. (Comboable) ** If Heavy, Ikuro unleashes a rapid flurry of blade attacks, sending the opponent flying on the last hit. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Saber Off!: Ikuro jumps into the air with a blade out in an uppercut, before spinning and using Saber Off to launch it as a downward projectile. This move doubles as an anti-air. * Baoh Shooting Stinger: Ikuro uses Baoh Shooting Bees-Stingers Phenomenon as a projectile attack, launching needle-like hair at his opponent to ignite them. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Baoh Break Dark Thunder Phenomenon: Ikuro unleashes a potent blast of electricity surrounding him, shocking the opponent and knocking them into the air. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Throw - Get the hell out of my way!: Ikuro seizes the opponent by the collar and slams them into the ground. Ikuro's HHA, "Laser Beam!", has him wire a large laser cannon to himself as his feet leave the ground, before firing a narrow red beam capable of hitting at all ranges instantly. The HHA mirrors the way Ikuro defeated the psychic warrior Walken. Ikuro's GHA, "Time to cover up that stench!", has him roar as he charges at the opponent. If he hits, Ikuro picks the opponent up by the face and uses Meltedin Palm Phenomenon, before repeatedly assaulting them with a merciless extended Reskinharden Saber Phenomenon combo attack. Ikuro then finishes by grabbing the opponent by the neck and throwing them overhead, slamming them into the ground hard enough for them to bounce, before frying them with a super charged Break Dark Thunder Phenomenon from his hands. During the GHA, the narrator describes how Baoh identifies his opponent's scent as that of an enemy and that he must be rid of it. During the narrator's final announcement of "Break Dark Thunder Phenomenon!", an echo effect is implemented as well for dramatic effect. As a guest fighter, Ikuro is the only playable All Star Battle character to not return in the next game, Eyes of Heaven. Trivia *It was unknown at the time of the trailer he was shown in if he was going to be a hidden character or will be DLC for All Star Battle, as he was shown near the very end of the 7th PV without being told if he would be unlockable or downloadable. The final campaign shows him to be a DLC character for the game. *In All Star Battle, Ikuro only talks normally in his human form. As he fights mainly in his monstrous form where he cannot talk at all except for when he taunts and only says "Baru", and because he cannot say the names of his attacks himself, the game's narrator instead describes his attacks during the battle. *In All Star Battle, if Ikuro is at 100% health and Giorno performs his HHA "Savor the taste of pain!", Baoh's facial expression doesn't change, keeping a straight face as he's being punched. *The characters Dio and Neo Dio from the video game series World Heroes are based on Baoh, bearing not only a striking resemblance, but also have similar attacks in which they use in their various appearances in the World Heroes series, and Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. Gallery Illustrations= 4900783220 0c19a75ee2 o.jpg|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' cover BAOH.jpg|Illustration c.1989 BaohFull.jpg BaohFanroad.jpg JumpRemixBoahBT.jpg|Jump Remix Edition featuring Baoh BaohTheVisitor.jpg|Baoh DVD |-| Manga= BaohChap1Color.jpg SBSP.JPG|Shooting Bees-Stingers Phenomenon BBDSP.JPG|Break-Dark-Thunder Phenomenon LaserBeam.JPG|Laser Beam SaberOff.JPG|The special of RSP:Saber Off BRSP.JPG|Reskiniharden Saber Phenomenon |-| Sketches= FanroadMay1986Sketch1.png FanroadMay1986Sketch2.png |-| OVA= Ikurodualidad.jpg|Baoh/Ikuro, OVA asdf.jpg|In the OVA |-| Game= BAOH-Famitsu.jpg|''All Star Battle'' Render Baoh2.png|Ikuro in PV7 BAOH.png|Ikuro's GHA |-| Figure= BaohSAS.jpeg|Super Action Statue BaohSAS2.jpeg|Super Action Statue 2nd color 000aaa110408rah546main.jpg|Real Action Heroes References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Baoh Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:One-shot Characters